kitsstufffandomcom-20200214-history
The Happening (M.A.T.W.)
Summary About ten years ago, the Happening began. Around the world, people started eating cloned meat. This would not be a big event, if it was not for the meat caused a radioactive reaction to set in. No-one knows the exact reason why the meat caused it but before long, at least 90% of the world had eaten this meat. It caused the people to go violent, primal in dealings. The levels varied, the people less effected got shady and manipulative. The 10% which did not get affected disappeared, driven away by the people who were affected, known as the "New Humans". The New Humans changed the world, and it became harsh. Without the last few people unaffected, no-one could stop them. And as time passed and it became the year 2020, the New Humans became more dangerous. Those who had been badly affected, became animalistic. Savage. Some went insane even. The more sane ones started the "New Government" in which, tests, experiments were done. People started disappearing mysteriously and that is where this story begins................ Detailed It was the year 2010 when it happened. The world was going on as usual. Children at school, some sleeping, life was normal. Most wouldn't think that that day, December 31 of 2010, was going to be the day the world changed. Nobody knew that after that day, no-one would be the same, nothing would be the same, it was The Day of Change. The day which would be celebrated every year, filled with feasts and speeches, of the new era. That was the day, that the New Humanity Era began.... It all started in China. A few scientists had cloned some cows, not much. They , however, found that cloned cows were worth much and started to sell them all around China. Then all around Asia. And soon, all around the world. The cloned cows' milk and meat, was drinked and eaten. nothing was spared, because they could always clone more. However, nothing had happened really with the meat until The Day of Change. Getting ready to celebrate a new year, every single human ate the cloned meat. It triggered a reaction. A radioactive reaction. No-one knew how it happened, but it caused a major behaviour change in 90 percent of the world. They became savage, and some animalistic. There was different levels of behaviour change, Level One being animalistic, angry, violent, and having a lust for blood and death while the lowest level of change, Level Six was calmer, but still slightly off, fooling around and having short tempers. The 10 percent of the world which didnt get affected became a bloodbath. The affected humans, started calling themselves "New Humans" and the normal humans who didnt get affected the "Old Humans". The New Humans formed the New Government, the New Military, the New World....The Old Humans were chased away, as the New Humans tried to kill them. They got to an island which hadnt been affected and was deserted. They called it, the Forgotten Land where they, the Forgotten Ones lived. And forgotten they were. The New Humans had lost them and decided to go back to forming the New World. One day however, the New Military found the Forgotten Ones, as they were off the island and traveling, having got a message from another group. They didnt know this message was fake and that the New Military was waiting, to trap them. That was the day 5 percent of the last 10 percent of Old Humans died. The New Military new they hadnt killed them all, and were weary. Its 20 years later, and 2020 in the Old World Time and the year 0010 in the New World Time. They had restarted, a new era it was. 10 years had passed since the Day of Change. 10 years since the world became New World, filled with new people. This is where this story starts. This is where, the world you know it, will really change. This is where, the fight of humanity begins...... Category:M.A.T.W. Category:M.A.T.W. Event